User talk:ZERO N7
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JakePT/Mass Effect 3 to be Revealed at VGA Awards?/@comment-ZERO N7-20101122140510 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 20:54, November 22, 2010 Spelling Please note that your "minor spelling correction" was in fact not a correction and in violation of site policies. On this site we allow both types of spelling, so armour and armor are both perfectly acceptable. Again please note the site spelling policy in the future. Lancer1289 02:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Guidelines for Behavior Please note that in your recent comment on a blog, you violated two of our more serious policies here: language, as in crude/inappropiate language, and insulting other users. Both of which are extrememly bannable offenses. There was no reason to call JakePT what you did, and it was you inpterperiting his comment what you will. He didn't come off as what you described him, well to me at least, he was merely responding to a comment. Again please do watch your language in the future and read over the guidelines. Lancer1289 20:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Dear, Lancer, I am truely sorry for what was said to him. I agree entirely with your message and I ask that you repeal it because I was not the user on this account when that message was written. My brother had put it on there and he has a habit of becoming a public enemy, I am truely sorry for this incident. :Please note that you will be held responsible for all comments posted by your registered account. We've had people in the past who have gone on horrible vandalism streaks and said all kinds of unconscionable things to people, then when the admins ban them, they cry foul saying "it was my sister!" or "it was my brother!" or "I must have left the page open and someone else came and did it!", and that excuse just doesn't fly. We have no way to verify if this is true or not, so we take every post at face value. If it was your account that posted it, then as far as this site is concerned, you posted it. I'm not trying to come off as unduly harsh or anything, but this is something where you need to be aware of the policy, which is why I'm coming across like this. :So, please take what I've said to heart, and please remember that, if it isn't okay to go after someone for giving a guess, it also isn't okay to go after them for giving an opinion. JakePT did nothing wrong. Thanks, SpartHawg948 21:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah just to add to that, I've seen many conversations like that here where people say that it was their brother/sister/friend/etc. But the since the comment was posted under your account, it is you who must take responsibility for it. If you brother did get in, then change the password or do something to prevent that in the future because you will be held accountable for his actions, if again this is case. So I will not repeal my statement because either way as Spart said, you need to be aware of the policy. I'm also not trying to come over as harsh or anything, but again this policy is something that you do need to be aware, whether or not it was you who actually posted the comment because ultimately it will be you who is held accountable for the actions that are committed under your account. Lancer1289 21:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Like I said I am sorry of what was said and I just got done talking to him about that. I am about to change my password after this message. Please forgive me.